


Heads Up

by wordsaremagical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien’s slip of tongue, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremagical/pseuds/wordsaremagical
Summary: The squad plays a Miraculous inspired game of Heads Up.





	Heads Up

“Adrien your up.” Alya says as she flips the timer. 

“Baaaaa.” I squeal when I see his first card. Why did he have to be my Kitty of ALL people. 

“An excited sheep?” Adrien asks with a puzzled look. 

“No.” Nino and Alya say in unison. 

Come on Mari, you got this, I think to myself. “Hey Agreste. The weather is pawsativly purrrfect today wouldn’t you say?”

“Was that a cat pun!” Adrien squeals. 

“Agreste you are running out of time.” Alya states. 

“Oh, Chat Noir.”

“Right next card.”

“Adults ruin everything.” Nino quotes his akumitized self. 

“The Bubbler!”

“Right again Sunshine but you are out of time.” Alya states. “Mari your up.”

“Alright.” I push the cards into the headband. “Are they the right way?”

“Yes.” Alya flips the timer.

“There were two Ladybugs!” Adrien shouts. 

“Timebreaker.” I respond quickly. 

“Yes, next card.” Alya says while pulling the first card away from me. 

“We had to sing to help get her back to her original size.” Nino states. 

“Horrifactor.” I reply. 

“Mhm.” He nods his approval. 

I take out the next card. 

Adrien’s eyebrows knit together. “Ummm, she looks kind of like you?” 

“What?” He can’t be talking about Ladybug. No one has put it together so far. 

“Times up but he is right Mar.” Alya smirks, “Have something you want to confess?” 

“What? No!” I wince at how loud that came out.

“Chill I was just joking.” Alya says quickly. 

“Not that you couldn’t be her, Purrincess.” Adrien’s eyes grow wide. 

He just called me Princess! He even said it like Chat. He couldn’t be my kitten. They are way to different! If he is I’ll kill him for revealing himself. 

Nino waves his hand in front of my face. “Mari you okay!”

“Fine!” I shout a little to loudly. 

“Sunshine, you broke her.” Alya mutters

“I did not.” He whispers back.

“Nino, didn’t you and Alya want to grab a coffee from the corner before heading back to school?” 

He nods. “See you guys later?” He grabs Alya’s hand and tugs her down the trap door. 

Adrien is putting game pieces back in the box. He is avoiding looking at me. 

“Cat got your tongue Chaton?” I ask with a smirk. 

His head shoots up his eyes wide. “You can’t tell anyone! If Ladybug finds out she will have my skin.” 

“I don’t think I would go that far, kitten.”

“My lady?”

I nod, “I am mad about you spilling your identity but happy it’s you.”

“Marinette?”

“Give me a hug you stupid cat.”

He grins and comes flying across the room.


End file.
